


Цветы

by кошмар без перьев (riansvetoch)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riansvetoch/pseuds/%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%20%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B7%20%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8C%D0%B5%D0%B2
Summary: Если парень переспал с девушкой, он обязан дарить ей белые цветы каждую неделю в течение года, не важно, продолжает он с ней встречаться или нет





	Цветы

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось под впечатлением от разговора с японцем - он настолько увлеченно рассказывал о традициях и легендах своей страны, что мне стало стыдно за себя.

Когда во вторник Хибари обнаруживает под своей дверью посылку без обратного адреса, он опасно щурится, выискивая взглядом шутника, поставившего ее прямо под дверь. Но в пределах видимости никого нет, и он осторожно приседает перед коробкой, не спеша открывать — все-таки, с какой стороны ни посмотри, а у него много «доброжелателей» — поневоле приходится осторожничать. Но чувство тревоги молчит, в напряженной тишине не слышен звук таймера, да и не просидишь же так вечность?  
Хибари открывает коробку прямо на крыльце, поддевая кончиком ногтя липкую ленту скотча, цепляясь за нее мозолями на подушечках пальцев, отдирая ее вместе с кусочками картонной бумаги. На мгновение замирает, вслушиваясь в звуки, а затем резко распахивает коробку. В посылке не бомба, в посылке — головки белых цветов с золотой сердцевиной. Чуть позже Хибари даже вспомнит название этих цветов — ромашки, а пока разочарованно подцепляет пальцами один из цветков, рассматривает его, вертит в руках, осторожно к нему принюхивается. Но цветок никак не желает указывать на шутника, а потому летит к своим собратьям, неслышно приземляясь на такие же белые лепестки.  
В доме Хибари внимательно осматривает посылку, но нигде нет обратного адреса или чего-либо, что указывало бы на отправителя. Перебрав в уме возможные варианты, Хибари отметает двух наиболее вероятных кандидатов за слишком простой выбор цветка. Мукуро прислал бы что-нибудь более утонченное и редкое, чем полевую ромашку, а Каваллоне — вульгарные розы. Вопрос об отправителе остается открытым, а коробка летит в мусорное ведро.  
В среду Хибари возвращается домой раньше обычного, рассчитывая подловить шутника. В том, что посылка появится еще раз, он отчего-то уверен. Но возле дома никто не ошивается, а коробка не появляется даже под утро.  
Хибари успокаивается, хоть и продолжает размышлять о самоубийце, решившемся на такое.  
Когда во вторник Хибари выходит утром из дома, то едва не спотыкается о коробку, сиротливо стоящую у дверей. Он вновь ожидает ловушки, но звериное чутье молчит, и процедура повторяется. Прямо на крыльце: подцепить ногтями скотч, рвануть его вверх, придержать рукой коробку, оборвать ненужную ленту совсем, замереть и откинуть крышку.  
В коробке цветы. Белые. Хризантемы. И вновь одни венчики без стеблей. Хибари хмурится, перетрясая посылку и отыскивая следы отправителя, но ожидаемо ничего не находит. Белые цветы, так безжалостно вытряхнутые из коробки, разлетаются по всему крыльцу, лепестками оседают на гравий дорожки и лакированные ботинки. Стоит ли говорить, что Хибари весь день зол и раздражен? Все огребают по полной программе, получают даже те, кто все эти годы умудрялся ни разу не нарушить школьные правила.  
Весь остаток недели нет никаких посылок, и Хибари кажется, что дело не в отправителе, а в самих цветах. Кто-то хочет что-то ему сказать. Хризантема — символ его родной страны. Символ долголетия. Белая хризантема — искренности. Значение ромашки ему неизвестно, но явно ничего образного в нем нет — слишком уж это простой цветок.  
В следующий вторник коробка снова стоит на крыльце. Хибари подхватывает ее и заходит домой, уже не пытаясь проверить, нет ли внутри бомбы. Там ведь цветы. Это чувствуется по весу — она совсем легкая.  
Хибари открывает коробку на полу, возле стола, высыпая на пол головки тюльпанов. Он пересчитывает их, пытаясь понять, что ему хотят сказать, но восемьдесят шесть тюльпанов ему ни о чем не говорят. Тюльпан — чистая любовь, если он помнит верно. Но кто? Где-то в душе закипает раздражение, поднимаясь вверх по телу, окутывает Хибари, подсказывая, что как только он вычислит гаденыша, портящего Хибари уже третий вторник, мало тому не покажется.  
В четверг он срывается на излишне счастливом Кусакабе. Тот молча выслушивает упреки, а потом, даже не пытаясь оправдаться, вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана немного помятую ветку сакуры, перевитую белой лентой — традиционный знак симпатии, признания в чувствах, не передаваемый лично.  
— Сегодня. Мне ее брат передал… — Кусакабе наблюдает за изрядно удивленным начальством и отвечает на его немой вопрос, — Она мне нравится.  
Еще несколько мгновений Хибари смотрит на ветку в руках подчиненного, как на змею, а потом вздрагивает всем телом, начиная осознавать.  
— Свободен. В стенах школы… — Хибари многозначительно замолкает, но Кусакабе лишь кивает, прекрасно понимая, о чем идет речь. Никаких отношений в стенах школы — это непреложный закон. Когда за подчиненным захлопывается дверь, Хибари откидывается на спинку кресла, несколько раз вертится из стороны в сторону, а потом начинает анализировать известные факты.  
Коробки, никогда ничего не говорящие об отправителе, случайно подобранное количество цветов, их белый цвет… Догадка крутится рядом, где-то возле веточки сакуры, возле традиций, но раздражение мешает ухватить ее.  
В понедельник ночью, в ту ее часть, что соединяется с утром вторника, Хибари выходит на крыльцо и замечает стоящую на крыльце уже четвертую коробку. В тот момент, когда взгляду Хибари предстают нарциссы, и приходит страшное озарение. Раз в неделю, ровно раз в неделю ему приходят белые цветы… Белые цветы, даримые каждую неделю…  
Догадка страшная, жестокая, оскорбительная. Коробка летит в мусорное ведро, документы, валюта обеих стран и ключи от дома оказываются рассованными по карманам, а сам Хибари мчится в аэропорт — он наконец-то знает автора столь странных подарков.  
***  
Самолет ужасно медленно пересекает океан, и Хибари едва сдерживается, чтобы не встать и не объяснить пилотам, что стоит пошевеливаться. Но здравый смысл тихо напоминает, что кроме них никто не сможет удержать самолет в воздухе, и он все же остается сидеть, прожигая взглядом стюардесс и слишком шумных пассажиров. Минуты кажутся часами, давя на Хибари словно камни. Они перекатываются по нему, ломая и без того хрупкое терпение, разнося вдребезги тщательно выстраиваемую стену спокойствия. Когда самолет все же приземляется в аэропорту Палермо, Хибари взвинчен так, как не был, когда понял значение посылок. Раздражение клокочет в нем, щедро выплескиваясь на окружающих через суженные зрачки, через плотно сжатые губы, через слишком резкие движения.  
До особняка за чертой города Хибари добирается без проблем — тяжелого взгляда и небрежно вытащенной купюры хватает, чтобы его были готовы доставить куда угодно. Ворота он проходит так же легко — охрана узнает одного из хранителей Вонголы и даже не пытается преградить ему путь. Тяжелая дверь старого особняка распахивается, стоит Хибари лишь подумать о том, с какой ноги открыть ее будет лучше — в полутьме зала стоит массивный человек с торчащими во все стороны волосами, но Хибари даже не обращает на него внимания, проходя внутрь. На стенах росписи, в окнах витражи, по всем коридорам — картины, каждый ковер под ногами — произведение искусства, но Хибари не обращает внимания на все это великолепие. Ему нет дела ни до чего кроме человека, находящегося в одной из комнат. В самой нелепой из них, уверен Хибари.  
И потому первую же дверь с вычурной резьбой и ручкой в виде львиной головы он распахивает с пинка, выхватывая оружие. Свет, заливающий комнату, бьет в глаза, слепя и лишая атаку внезапности.  
— Что-то ты долго, мусор… — раздается рокочущий бас, и Хибари сильнее сжимает зубы, буквально слыша, как они скрипят друг о друга. Несколько мгновений требуется, чтобы взгляд охватил все помещение — два широких окна с распахнутыми шторами, массивный стол, шкафы, бар, приоткрытую дверь в еще одну комнату, узкий диванчик для гостей и кресло, стоящее спинкой к двери. Из-за спинки кресла показывается смуглая рука в тонких полосках шрамов, лениво встряхивающая лед в стакане.  
Хибари криво ухмыляется, удобней перехватывая металлические рукояти, и делает широкий шаг вперед, больше похожий на разбег невиданной птицы — на мгновение рукава пиджака взметаются вверх, словно крылья, а сам он чуть пригибается, уменьшая сопротивление воздуха. Хибари остается сделать всего три шага, когда его останавливает насмешливый голос из кресла:  
— А где же традиционная японская вежливость, мусор?  
Хибари буквально чувствует, как полные губы расползаются в злой ухмылке, а винного цвета глаза довольно щурятся.  
— Не тебе говорить о традициях, обезьяна, — цедит сквозь зубы Хибари, зачем-то вступая в бессмысленный разговор. Занзас делает глоток и закидывает ногу на ногу, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— А почему не мне, мусор? Я, например, уважаю чужие традиции, — Занзас говорит лениво, убежденно, не давая насмешке прорваться в голосе.  
— Уважаешь? — Хибари шипит не хуже змеи, когда в пару шагов преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние и одним ударом тонфы пробивает спинку кресла Занзаса у того над плечом. Тот вздыхает и лениво встает, словно делает одолжение. Занзас невозмутимо отряхивает висящий на плечах пиджак, наблюдая за белым от гнева лицом Хибари, и расплывается в насмешливой улыбке:  
— А тебе что-то не понравилось, мусор? Разве не так у вас положено…  
Договорить ему не дает удар тонфы в челюсть. Только вот Занзас уклоняется и отпрыгивает на пару шагов, благо ноги у него длинные — позволяют.  
— Парню дарить каждую неделю белые цветы девушке, с которой переспал? — он все же договаривает фразу и даже успевает насладиться непередаваемой палитрой эмоций и красок на лице Хибари. Сперва у того краснеют скулы — явно от воспоминаний о произошедшем, затем румянец тонкими полосками стекает к носу, заставляя щеки полыхать алым, то ли от стыда, то ли от смущения, хотя Занзас не исключает, что, может, и от злости, а затем Хибари бледнеет вновь, напоминая вампира.  
— Ты пропустил одну деталь, обезьяна, — Хибари бросается вперед, рассчитывая впечатать тонфы в нагло улыбающиеся губы, — я не девушка.  
Занзас довольно ловко уходит из-под удара и демонстративно скрещивает руки на груди.  
— А разница, мусор? Раз снизу — значит… — на этот раз удар достигает цели и Занзас, слизывая кровь с разбитой губы, похабно ухмыляется. — А с чего такая экспрессия, мусор? Цветы не понравились? Ну, так скажи, какие любишь…  
Хибари стискивает зубы, удобней перехватывает тонфы и бросается вперед. От первых трех ударов противник уходит играючи — Хибари слишком взвинчен, чтобы использовать сложные приемы. А потом тонфы внезапно обрастают шипами, и бой становится гораздо более интересным — первым же ударом Хибари оцарапывает предплечье Занзаса и скидывает с него пиджак, правда, потом сам получает кулаком под дых и отступает на пару шагов. Но меньше чем через мгновение Хибари снова атакует. Они двигаются быстро, резко, сметая мебель, уходя из-под чужих ударов и нанося свои. Но этот спонтанный поединок заканчивается щелчком взводимого курка, дулом пистолета меж глаз Хибари и шипами тонф у сонной артерии Занзаса. Оба глубоко дышат, уверенно держат оружие и взглядами обещают друг другу смерть. Хибари ухмыляется первым, обхватывая ладонью ствол пистолета и отводя его в сторону. Занзас насмешливо улыбается, двумя пальцами отодвигая от своей шеи тонфы. Еще мгновение они прожигают друг друга взглядами, а потом Хибари впивается в чужие губы, собираясь брать реванш.


End file.
